<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Tongue by WinterEyes18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524215">Dragon Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes18/pseuds/WinterEyes18'>WinterEyes18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Family, Dragons, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Family, Language, M/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes18/pseuds/WinterEyes18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't lie to me babe" Natsu laughed in Draconic. The couple was near the bar on the main floor with the other dragons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't lie to me babe" Natsu laughed in Draconic. The couple was near the bar on the main floor with the other dragons.</p><p>"I'm not lying, the jackass actually said that" the raven said with a chuckle. The whole group laughed harder, the girls wrapping their arms around their stomachs. Once their laughing calmed down they continued talking among themselves in Draconic. At one point Lucy and Levy walked by the group of seven smiling dragons and curiosity got the best of the two bookworms.</p><p>"What are you guys talking about" Lucy asked. Wendy, who was the closest to the two girls, turned to them.</p><p>"Just remembering stuff from when we were gone that one year" the bluenette giggled. The two hummed in acknowledgement before Levy asked her own question.</p><p>"What language was that anyway" she had wanted to know that since Gajeel joined the guild and him and Natsu started talking in a different language a lot.</p><p>"It's Draconic. A language our kind can speak" Cobra explained.</p><p>"It's our native language basically. It was one of the only languages we spoke, 'til about a year before our parents left" Skyler threw in.</p><p>"Wait, them how do Laxus and Cobra know it, they weren't raised with dragons" Levy wondered aloud.</p><p>"He taught us" Laxus said, pointing at Natsu.</p><p>"What did Flamebrain teach" Gray walked up with Erza. </p><p>"Something your nonexistent brain could never learn" Jax said with a big smirk on his face. The dragons and two bookworms broke into a fit of quiet laughter. Gray just glared at the 17yr old Frozen Wind Dragon. Natsu laughed a few words in Draconic as he started to settle down.</p><p>"He taught Laxus and Cobra Draconic" Lucy chuckled. </p><p>"How could that idiot teach anyone anything" the Ice Mage grumbled.</p><p>"I'm way smarter than you Ice Princess. Hell me and Levy are probably on the same level" Natsu laughed, "I taught Happy Draconic when he was a kitten."</p><p>"Happy knows it" Levy said in shock.</p><p>"Yea, all the exceeds do, though only a few can actually speak it" the Solar Flare Dragon explained.</p><p>"Could you teach me" the bluenette asked.</p><p>"To understand it yea, to speak it no. It could take a human most of their life to learn to speak it, if they do at all" he said.</p><hr/><p>Over the next week Natsu taught Levy some basic Draconic words. To the pinkettes surprise she started to understand it pretty quick. The bookworm started writing in Draconic as well, on Natsus' advice, to learn better. They were in the middle on a lesson when a screaming match ignited between two female Forest Dragons. Natsu looked over at the fighting dragoness', irritation very clear in his oxyn eyes. The girls had quickly shifted into their dragon forms when they started fighting. Once the two started screeching and roaring Natsu got up, motioned for Gajeel and Laxus to follow, and went up to the fighting dragons. Gajeel and Laxus shifted into their dragon forms, both bigger than the dragoness', pulled them apart and pinned them down. Laxus pinned the red one down with one of his two legs, while Gajeel just used one of his front legs to pin down the green one. Natsu stood between the two females with a bored/irritated expression and his arms crossed over his chest. He growled and the two whimpered before fleeing after Gajeel and Laxus let them up. </p><p>"What was that all about" Erza asked when the three got close enough.</p><p>"Just Pine and Rose fighting, again" Gajeel grumbled, flopping back into his seat.</p><p>"Again" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Yea, those two can't even be in the same room or they'll start fighting for some damn reason" Natsu sighed.</p><p>"Like you and Gray" the blonde chuckled.</p><p>"No, me and Gray fight because he gets on my nerves" he corrected with a smirk.</p><p>"So then why do they fight" Levy questioned.</p><p>"No clue and I got tired of asking" the alpha sighed again.</p><hr/><p>Almost a month later Levy had learned a good majority of the Draconic language. She was still having trouble with a few more complicated words but other wise she was doing great. And throughout all he lessons Natsu, and sometimes Gajeel, gave her, she only thought of it as another language to add to her already vast library. She never thought it could save her and her team.</p><p>Team Shadow gear was on a job and Levy had dragged Gajeel with them. At the start it was going smoothly, they just had to retrieve an artifact from some old ruins. They walked through on of the collapsing passages of said ruins when Gajeel suddenly grabbed Levy by her elbow. She looked at the raven, about to ask why he stopped her, then he pointed to some writing on the wall. They had seen plenty of inscriptions on the walls but this one was in a different language than the others.</p><p>"It's a Draconic warning" he explained as Levy studied the text.</p><p>"A warning... about what" Jet asked.</p><p>"Of some kinda death trap. The rest is to degraded for me to make out" Levy muttered, "I almost walked right into it."</p><p>"If there's a trap then how are we supposed to get through" Gajeel tapped his knuckle on the stone wall as Droy talked. The Cave Dragon stopped at one certain part of the wall.</p><p>"Through here" he said as he pushed on the wall and an opening appeared, "There's another passage leading past the trap."</p><p>"How did you know that" Jet questioned.</p><p>"I'm part Earth Dragon, I can sense the differences" was all the raven said, leading them through the passage. They found a few more Draconic warnings of traps that they avoided. After a few hours the group left the ruins with the artifact. </p><p>"This thing is so pretty" Levy took in the artifacts beauty in proper lighting. The artifact was a disc with engravings in a few different languages. A few different colored jewels decorated it, an engraving of a curled up dragon sat dead center.</p><p>"Can you tell what languages those are" Droy asked.</p><p>"Draconic, Greek, Latin and Hindi" Gajeel said after just a glance at the disc. Jet and Droy looked at the raven like he had two heads, while Levy looked at his in shock.</p><p>"How do you know what they are, you barely looked at it" she asked.</p><p>"Cause I know those languages" he answered like it was common knowledge.</p><p>"How many languages do you know Gajeel" she asked in shock.</p><p>"Ancient or modern" he asked, looking down at the bluenette outta the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Both?" she said.</p><p>"20 or so" he shrugged while the three humans jaws dropped.</p><p>"Even I don't know that many" Levy said after her shock mostly wore off.</p><p>"I had time" was all Gajeel said then let silence envelop the group. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>